


Countdown

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How morbid, Sasuke would have said (had he the time). I'm counting down to my death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

As he watched the black lines cover the Akatsuki member's body, Sasuke found himself reciting an inner countdown. How morbid, he would have said (had he the time), I'm counting down to my death.

10.

The black was filling the whites of his eyes.

9.

The other one started running. Sasuke nearly wondered what he was thinking, trying to escape... then he remembered how being sliced in half hadn't affected the man at all. Invulnerable, maybe?

Well, not completely, if he was still going to run.

8.

He considered running. But a ten kilometer radius? On his best day, that would be a stretch. Right now? Impossible.

7.

He fell back to the ground, and watched the lines unravel his body, pulling every square inch of the blond man into a grinning black center.

6.

All resemblance to a human being was gone. He looked at it wearily, trying to think of some last way out. A way to stop it, even as low on chakra as he was.

5.

The bomb was becoming more focused. He could see glowing white eyes, jagged teeth.

4.

It was almost a perfect sphere. When it did, he was sure, it would blow up.

3.

He was going to die.

He was going to die before killing his brother.

In a explosion, of all things.

His skin would burn and his bones would melt and he would _die_ before even _facing_ Itachi again, before even _trying_ to kill him again.

Oh, _God_ -

2.

I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't wanna die _I don't wanna die I don't wanna die **I don't wanna die I don't wanna** -_

1.

It was a sphere. The glow from the eyes crackled out, and spread in shining white lines.

0.

 _BOOM._

He flinched, ducking his head, as if his hand could be a shield against the blast. The sound rushed over him, then the heat, and then -

 _and then -_

He blinked, and sat upright. He wasn't dead. The bomb had gone off, and he wasn't dead.

"That was close!" It was the other Akatsuki ninja, the one that had run off. He turned around, covering the black dot on his mask with a shaking hand.

"You know, Sasuke-kun," he said as he brought his hand down. "You almost died there. If I hadn't moved Deidara-senpai to another dimension right as he exploded..."

He laughed halfheartedly, scratching his head. "Well, let's just say Itachi-san would've been pretty mad at me."

His orange mask cracked. "As it is, I got there a bit late. The explosion got me in the face a bit..." The mask broke apart and fell, landing at Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke's disinterested facade fell to reveal shock as he stared at the Akatsuki member's single eye.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, you should realize that you aren't ready to fight Itachi-san yet, if you couldn't beat Deidara-senpai without being almost killed in the process."

The three-pronged Mangekyou Sharingan in his right eye began to spin.

"How about you go to sleep, okay Sasuke-kun?"

\- and then, _darkness_.


End file.
